


The Perfect Soldier

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: POV First Person, Pooch POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for The Losers - Jensen - sometimes when he's fooling around people forget he's a special forces solider still</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by kayim at fic_promptly. I'm not sure this exactly fills the prompt but Pooch just started talking!

When I got assigned to the Losers, I wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. From what I’d heard, it was kind of a dead-end team where the brass hid guys they didn’t know how to control. They got the toughest missions, the least thanks and the most respect from the other Spec Ops teams. I settled for laughing because Jolene would never have forgiven me if I’d cried.

While I was still in training, one of my sergeants told me, ‘when you get to a team, pick the soldier you think is the best and copy him. That’s how you’ll learn.’ When I reached the Losers, naturally, I picked Cougar. I could be forgiven for thinking he was the perfect soldier, he followed orders, kept his weapons scrupulously clean, was fiercely loyal to his team-mates and the best shot I’d ever seen in my life. I should have chosen Jake Jensen.

On reflection, I could be forgiven for thinking Jensen was kind of a joke. I mean, the guy went around wearing pink t-shirts and sweet talked his laptop when he was trying to hack something. He also hacked in just his boxers, I walked in on him once, seriously, I really considered therapy after _that_ little incident.

But after a while I realized that Jake Jensen was the best actor I’d ever seen. He wasn’t just one layer, he had multiple personalities he could pull out of the bag and slip on like masks when he needed to. I’ve seen him crash and burn with a girl in one bar, then go and seduce the hell out of a guy in the next. He’s a geek but damn, he’s got style when he wants to. He can’t dance but he’s not too bad with a guitar. He’s funny and caring and adores his family but I watched him kill Taliban members with a smile on his face.

You’d expect his quarters to be a bombsite, but everything’s neatly stored away, like he’s ready for anything. I asked him about it once. All he said was, “Well, dude, if the zombie apocalypse comes, I for one want to know where my paintball gun is. The fuckers might get me but I’ll make ‘em colorful before they eat my brain.”

Out in the field, Jake’s the perfect soldier. Yes he whines and complains about how much he has to carry but when Cougar was badly wounded, I saw J carry both of their packs without a word, ten miles to the extraction point through the worst jungle I’d ever been in.

He’s cool under fire, granted he’s been known to yell insults at the people shooting at us, but who doesn’t do that? He’s a good shot, not in Cougar’s league but still, better than most. When I took some fire, Jake was the one who patched me up and kept me from bleeding to death before the medics reached us. He’s as at home in the desert as he is in Alaska, nothing really seems to faze him. His equipment is always in perfect working order, our comms have never failed when we’re on an op and that small fact has saved our lives multiple times.

I know it’s not really the done thing to be overly affectionate with other guys but I can’t hold back as far as Jake is concerned. I love the dude. He’s (in his own words) beyond awesome. I have to agree.


End file.
